guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/skills/Dian Keto's Signet
What Dian Keto are you remembering? It only heals for 1000. 01:43, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :#It wouldn't work with keystone, they're both elite. :#Does the % getting lower reference something? Otherwise, ew. I'd rather pay the 5 for WoH. --Shadowcrest 01:48, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::#Arcane Mimicry ftw. (Or monsters) ::#Uh...not that I'm aware of. The point is that you can use it as a free, relatively powerful heal if the target is not in dire danger, and otherwise it has nearly the same effect as WoH. You can also run this specced entirely into Healing Prayers and Protection Prayers or Smiting Prayers with mostly Signets and other skills that don't use Divine Favor...etc. There are also many more spell counters than signet counters. ::@Felix - I forgot, thanks for reminding me. Dark Duel Stories has LP set to 8,000 so this heals for 4,000. I remember now from the anime how the normal max is 2,000 so this should heal for 1,000. You would think I would remember, as I have two character names from Yu-Gi-Oh! :\ (T/ ) 01:55, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::...D: http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/f/f3/DianKetotheCureMasterSDY-EN-C.jpg The life point total in the game IS 8000. 01:56, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I keep forgetting Mimicry is skills, not spells. And, this has a faster cast/recharge. It's arguable, but I'd still prefer WoH in PvP, methinks. PvE this is great. --Shadowcrest 01:57, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Linking directly to other Wikia's images is one cool feature we wouldn't get if we were independent, must find a way to use it better. <3 this card when it's 4,000pts, it's like "olol Kaiba summoned Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, 3500 damage, use Dian Keto and I'm at 8500 LP, pwnd!" ::::I thought WoH was 3 seconds and 3/4 cast? Maybe I was thinking of a different skill. (T/ ) 02:00, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Err...I dunno Felix, is there ANY version of Dian Keto that gives 4,000? D: I don't think they would mess with the numbers THAT much. Fairy's Gift restores 1,000 iirc? Red Medicine 500, Mooyan Curry 200? (T/ ) 02:02, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::...Fairy's Gift is a monster. You see, the anime and the video games constantly broke and rewrote the rules to the actual game; in YGO tcg, cards that had no effect but life gain would get you laughed out of tournaments. There's no equivalent to Test of Faith, so to speak. 02:04, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Fairy's Gift monster effect is to restore 1,000 LP, though, or such...yes? But yeah, I've never gotten to see the true uncorrupted game. I can see why such cards would be bad from a pro's point of view, but they are fun in the games. :::::::Also, skill buffed. (T/ ) 02:07, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's a normal monster, no effect. What we used to call "filler monsters." They were just used to show off art and pad new sets so it would seem like they were releasing more than just 5-10 cards that would affect the meta. 02:09, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Blah. Made up effects ftl. (However, Defiant Elf is not a filler card <3) Let me see...does Catapult Turtle deal direct damage to opponents? Does Giant Rock Soldier transform the field type to arena? Does Mystical Elf power-up Blue Eyes White Dragon? :\ At least in the Pokemon Trading Card Game VGs they try to stay mostly the same as the real cards (for the R-B-Y at least, don't know past that). (T/ ) 02:23, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Catapult Turtle did indeed deal direct damage (equal to half the attack of a tributed monster), and it was one of two main components in a First Turn Kill deck that I ran for a few months... Magical Scientist, how I miss thee. There is no card called Giant Rock Soldier, but there is a Giant Soldier of Stone, who made a decent defensive wall in the first half dozen sets but quickly became purely inferior, and also has no effect. Ditto for Mystical Elf. 02:29, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::In the game, Catapult Turtle does full damage, however it has the unfortunate effect of tributing ALL your other monsters (that haven't already attacked/defended ofc). Fubar for Giant Soldier of Stone...in the anime, I remember him being used to destroy a Mystical Moon and thereby weaken the powers of Mako Tsunami's cards under the Umi field change. (Which is BS in the true game) Also, Mystical Elf had the B.Eyes powerup effect in the anime as well as game. Hrm. I think that Konami based the cards in the game after what was in the anime, not the true game. Sad. D: (T/ ) 02:33, 17 September 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I do believe that if the anime had followed the official TCG rules it would have been excrutiatingly boring. However, it was anyway. Jajaja. 02:37, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. There were a few memorable things, though. 1) Kaiba is BADASS. 2) Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Marik, etc. I found to be interesting characters. 3) Blue Eyes White Dragon was my first and most memorable experience of WTFPWN. 4) Miles ahead of the Pokemon anime, and didn't cause any seizures! 5) Kaiba is BADASS. (T/ ) 02:42, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::The Egyptian stuff was the only actual plot in the show, I'm afraid. I do hope you've seen Yugi-oh! the Abridged Version. 02:43, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::I found the Egyptian stuff (Millenium items, battle priests, etc.) quite fascinating and someday I want to read the rest of the lore...it's a nice plot but wasn't used to its full potential. Did I also mention all the Japanese cultural references are also fun. Plus the Labyrinth Battle eposide with the Paradox Brothers. Fun... anyway, I haven't seen any Yugi-oh! since I was a little kit, so I have no idea anymore what version it was. (T/ ) 02:47, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::That's okay, I only saw a half dozen episodes in my entire life. The manga was better for a while, then I got sick of it. However, YGO Abridged is a spoof of the show made by a fellow called Littlekuriboh, who took various scenes and recorded his own dialogue. It is, in fact, the greatest thing in the entire universe. There are 30-some episodes now, plus the movie, and you will probably make yourself sick with laughter. Start with Episode one (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmVGQR3NNdg) and then you can follow the related videos. If you do not do so, you will probably regret it for the rest of your natural life. 02:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::::XDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD (T/ ) 03:01, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::::NOOOOO! WTF happened? I was all the way to Episode 30 and then there's some crap about the user being banned and the videos being deleted??? o_O It's too good! :CCCCCCC (T/ ) 06:24, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::http://www.yugiohtheabridgedseries.com/ Try this one. -- 12:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I found that today. I wish there were more episodes past 30. "Screw the rules, I have green hair!" XD (T/ ) 19:26, 17 September 2008 (UTC)